An Unexpective Friend a Stoked Story
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: Amie, Meggie" she said. As they hugged "I've missed you so much." Emma's old freinds come to the hotel and meet someone she thought she would see agian. My first Fanfic. T because I'm nervous. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**An unexpective Freind**

Author's note: Disclamer: I only own Amie and Meggie.

**Chapter 1 The Past **

After finshing the last table in the DR, Emma somehow got daydreaming about her friends, Amie, and Meggie, she left behind two years ago from today. That was whe she moved from Binker Ridge, Ontario to Alberta.

_Hello World this is me_

_life should be mmh mmh yeah fun for everyone_

By that time she strted to sing it.

_hello world come and seee_

_life should be fun for everyone_

"Emma, come on." Lo ask her then she snapped out of it.

Walking out of the Piarate ship while Lo was blabbing on about something, Johnny smiled and waved at her they have been dating for about two weeks now after one of her ex's slapped her acroos the face agian, her face still hurts.

"There you two go. Enjoy your stay." Johnny said to the two girls at the counter. They looked verry familar to her. The first one girl had dark skin and blak hair like Amie, while the other one had pale skin, a sporty figure to her, and brunette hair like Meggie. She could almsot here one humming some song verry familar as they turned around and Brophsef grabed there bags. Emma look straight into there eyes, then like on cue the first on screamed in delight "Emma!"

Emma walked over to them "Amie, Meggie?" She asked as they nodded, as they hugged Emma said, " I missed you all sooooooooo much."

Amie and Meggie couldn't say anything they were speechless.

After they left and Johnny's shift was over they walked to the staff house hand in hand silent as ever that gave Emma a chance to think in the past two years ago. _Flashback:_

_"Ready girl," she asked her horse Williow. Willow just nodded. As the announcer told them to start. This competition was going to make them or brake them in any other competion for now on. They were unstoppable on jumps then, on the last jump. Something went wrong the horse didn't make the jump and sent Emma flying into a bunch of barrels. The horse died and that was the last time Emma rode a horse, the last time she saw her friends, the last time at Pinnine Fields Stables._

"Emma, Emma, Emma snap out of it." A worried Johnny said relizing a tear had just came out of her eye. " Is something wrong."

"No," she lied.

There was something just then when they arrived to the the staff house Fin asked, "You wanna go surfing today Alberta?"

She just shook her head no, kissed Johnny on the cheek, and ran uo tho her room. Once there she looked through here bag till they found it. Her scrapbook, quickly she turned to the page where Williow was. She started crying all she could get was

"Williow, I miss you."

Author's Note: The song Emma was singing was Hello World from the Saddle Club the same song Meggie was humming.

**Review! Please! I thank you later!!!!! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Today's the Day**

Disclamer: I own Amie and Meggie

_Perviously: "Williow I miss you."_

Amie Pov:

I sat on my bed trying to understand what was happening, while Meggie was flipping though the tv channels looking for something good to come on. First, Emma finally started surfing, second, she looked like she hasn't rode a horse in two years, thrid, that front desk guy, Johnny, either is her boyfreind or she likes him, fourth, she was sad about something. What day was it?

"Meggie, what day is it?" I asked stupildly.

"July, 11," she said, "why."

"Today's the day Williow died in competion!" I half yelled have screamed.

"Oh," she said just realzing this.

Johnny's Pov:

There was something wrong with Emma, something she woudn't tell me. What was it, was it something I did, or anybody else, what about those girls at the hotel, Amie and Meggie, that probably it. It was them.

"What's wrong with Emma." Brophsef asked.

Every one just shrug. "She started singing a song today. It went lik this

_Hello world this is me _

_Life should be fun for everyone"_

We were all arguing about what the lyrics mean. I thought it was some song her mom used to sing, Reef thought it was a song one of her ex's wrote, Brophsef thought it was a song she wrote, Fin thought it was her favorite song when she was little, Lo thought it was from a tv show, but we were just guessung until.

"We know why she is upset and about the song," a voice said it turned out to be Amie.

"What," we all yelled.

"Frist," she said, "why she is upset. Two years ago she was riding a horse in competion. Her and Williow was unstoppable, on the last jump the horse didn't make it and she landed in barrels." We all nodded about the story we just here. "The song is one of her favorite songs and a theme song from a tv show, The Saddle Club."

"Amie, Meggie, what are you doing at the staff house" Emma asked just coming out of her room.

"Sing Hello World with us." Meggie asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Emma said as the music started on the boom box.

"_Hello World _

_this is me_

_life should be _

_fun for everyone_

_Life is easy if you were a smile_

_just be yourself don't every change _

_your stlye_

_you are you_

_i am me _

_we'll be free_

_Hello World_

_this is me"_

" I am not singing anymore" Emma said as she came over and kissed me on the lips.

Amie's Pov

Okay, she is dating the front desk guy one answer. "Hey Emma," I said when she stoped kissing her boyfriend. "When's the last time you rode a horse?" I need to get the answers.

"Two years, I surf now though." Johnny just glared at me. 'What,' I thought, 'I need to get these answers.' I just nodded.

"There open a stable here, they ask us to help with horses, we get to go on trail rides and there is a Milkshake Barn opening and Hunter's working at it." I said, "Wanna go to it."

I saw Meggie giving Emma a convencting puppy dog look. She giggled a little same old Emma, "Please, pretty please." I said giving her another puppy dog look a long with Meggie.

"Fine, I go." Emma said as Meggie and I started screaming our heads off with delight. "Kay, I'll talk it over with the owner, Hunter, and your manger. I'll give him a convicting puppydog stare and a hundred bucks, that will convince him." Emma just gave a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Bye." I said as I grabed Emma and Meggie who was flirting whith Brophsef

**5 minutes later**

I'm still holding out the money and giving Balmer a convincing puppydog stare. "Fine, if the others say it's okay."

I squeeled and gave him a hug. "Already talk to them, they said it's okay." As we started walking away. This was going to be fun.

"Bye," Emma said as we got to the staff house.

"Bye, See ya." Meggie and I said as we ran back to the hotel.

Emma's pov

"Hey Johnny," I said as I kissed him full out in the lips, "Bummer said that I could go horseback riding. Amie's puppydog stare one-hundred anyone else zero."

"So you will have fun tommorrow, right." Johnny said a little bit nervous.

"Yes," I said kissing him agian, then Lo through a pilliow at us. I giggled while he kissed back.

Author's note: Hunter is the name of my cousin.

**That Button Click it and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If you have read any of this story thanks soooo munch I love it when I find out people have read my stories. Thanks.

Disclamer: I only own Amie, Meggie, Hunter, Derek, and Zoie

**Chapter 3**

**A Day With Amie & Meggie**

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

"What?" A verry annoyed Emma said into the phone.

"Is that the way to talk to someone that got you out of work today." Meggie snapped at her.

Emma Pov:

"Sorry, meet you at the hotel in ten minutes." I said hanging up. As I got dressed in a pink short sleeve top, blue jeans, my riding boots, and grabed my riding helmet which is werid because I didn't know I had it. While going down stairs I fell. 'Funny.' I thought as I got up.

"Emma, come on." A verry annoyed Amie said. I giggled as I ran up to them.

"Ready?" Meggie asked looking up. I nodded and got into the Whale Bus.

"Where to Whannies." The Kahuna asked.

"I'll tell you," Meggie said as the Kahuna nodded. "Go to left in ten miles," he did, "then take the next right go ten miles then stop at the Sunset Beach Stables." He did all of that then at no time we where there.

"Hello Amie, Meggie, and you must be Emma," the boy said, he had brown hair, blue eyes, about 5'6, "I'm Derek." He was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and had riding boots on he looked just like half the boys at my old stable. I nodded. "You've rode horses before." He said looking at my riding helemt. I nodded yes. "Good, we won't need to teach you." I gave him my evil glare and smiled at him. I think he's related to Reef.

"Yeah, and she's better than you." Meggie snapped at him. As she walked by him going to get our horses for today. "Here's the plan first a trail ride, then we will go get something to eat at the Milkshake Barn, we'll look around town then we'll go back to the hotel. Kay," we nodded.

We took a trail that looked similar to are favorite one at Pennie Fields. When we got to a spot that had a lake we stop and talk about are lives for the past two years, seems that Amie and Zach are still dating. Samantha came back for a month and moved. "I'm getting hungry. Let's go eat." I said getting up and already halfway on my horse.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Meggie said with a smile. As we started on the trail. I started

singing.

_Nothing's gonna stop us now _

_cuz together we can do no wrong_

_nothing gonna hold us down_

_when were together, where we belong_

_together were we belong_

"Hi," said a perky blond girl with hazel eyes, "I'm Zoie."

"Hi, I'm Emma." I said. Did she have too much coffee?

"I know I heard a lot about you," she said. Yeah too much coffee. I looked at Meggie and she yelled at her to leave.

"To Milkshake Barn!" Meggie yelled.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" Hunter asked.

"Grilled cheese sandwich, and Strawberry milkshake." We said at the same time.

Amie, Meggie, Emma?." Hunter said confused. Once he brought us our food and told the chef he was taking a break we caught up. It was so funny to hear about Hunter's adventures then the chef yelled at him to get back to work. After that we went window shopping our favorite past time.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six." Meggie said.

"Let's get going. I'm tried.

"Kay." I said as we started to the whale bus.

Johnny's Pov

Where is she, it's eight. Where is she. Maybe I should just listen to my ipod for a while. I woke up to someone taking my ipod out of my ears and kissing my cheek. It was Emma.

"Hey Emma." I said. She replied by kissing me on the lips. I kissed back, while we kept on kissing each other everybody else threw a pillow at us.

"Get a room, guys, and it better not be ours." Reef said.

"Or ours," Lo said giggling, "even though it is better seeing Johnny kiss Emma then Ty kissing Emma."

Emma broke apart grabbed a pillow and hit Lo. Soon we were all hitting pillows at each other.

Author's Note: Thanks agian all the people that read my stories. Only one person has commented though. LoveStoryMermaid. Thanks. Be like her and REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to whoever reads my story

Disclamer: I only own Amie, Meggie, and Derek

Chapter 4

The Challenge is set

Emma's Povquestion is he related to R

Great, just great. A full breakfast rush as usual. Good thing I came to work earlier today. All morning I been trying to geet food to resort guests in a crowed dinning room. Well, a least morning's over as my and Lo are jsut sitting here trying to relax till next rush, not working. "Emma, how much longer till works over." Lo complianed.

"It's twelve. We get off work at seven. Not that bad." I responded. Sometimes working with her is hard because she's never worked a day in her life till this summer, but she learning. So I'm sitting here listing to my hot pink ipod to Love Story by Taylor Swift.

_We wre both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there on a baclony in summer air_

_see the lights, see the party the ball gowns_

_see you make your way though the crowd _

_and say hello, little did I know_

"Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma listen to me." Lo said.

"What?" I asked. A little bit angry because I was calming down.

"So how was it last night?" She asked, so I split everyting. I got finish just in time for the lunch rush. Got a little more annoyed because some of the guest was a little bit cranky about the service. Two people wating tables think it gonna take a while. We finally got though lunch. It's three right now looking at the clock. Four more hours till surfing! Yeah!

Four Hours Later

Down at "The Office"

"Hey, whose that and why is he here." Lo asked as he waved to Reef.

"That my cousin! How did he find this place?" Reef replied as they all were coming back to shore. Emma relized who is was, Derek. "How'd you find this place." Reef asked as he pulled up a map to get here. "Oh my map." Reef said as everybody hit him upside the head.

"I'm not here for you cuz." Derek snapped, "Emma, Meggie said you were a better horseback rider than me, don't think so ket's have a competion. You off work tommorrow."

"Have to work in the morning, but I'm off in the afternoon. Sure." Emma snapped back.

"Tommorrow at four don't be late." He said.

"Wow, he really wants to be the best horseback rider in the world." Reef said

"Not with that attitude, the horses can tell if your afraid your gonna miss a jump, they miss it. Happen to me a bunch of times." Emma said.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

"Hey, Meggie. Yes, I'm doing the competition tommrrow, just wait and see I'll kick his but. Bye." Emma said.

**AN: Cliffy, want more REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I only own Amie, Meggie, Derek and the horses

**Chapter 5**

**The Competiton**

Five minutes, two minutes,one minute. My shift is finally over and Amie pulls me away from the DR willingly. Bummer asked where we were going. Amie said "To beat a jerk at horseback riding that is realated to Reef. If you got a promblem with it deal with it. Kay?" Bummer just nodded. As we walked to the staff house so I could get dress in my long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and my riding gear. Time to beat him.

Competition Nobody's Pov

"Here's your horse. Emma." Meggie said to her. It was a white Arabian with a white maine. Looked just exactly like Williow, but her name was Zita meaning little hope. First it was Emma then Derek.

Emma looked at the first jump she started the horse she closed her eyes durning the first jump when she made it she open her eyes. As she done the other jumps until the last one then she got nervous when the horse jump she closed her eyes, but she made it. She wished the same thing happen two years ago, she would still had Williow, still rode horse. She didn't care she made the jumps. Now it was Derek's turn.

Derek started strong didn't miss a jump till the last one when he jumped the beam fell off. "Great job, Emma," he said, "You did better than me. You are a better rider than me."

"No, you are you kept riding I know unlike me. I just started riding agian." Emma said then she told him the story.

"Let me walk you to the gate." He said she nodded no. As she was walking to the gate she felt someone watching her, she just shook it off and saw the Kahuna wating for her.

"Back to the hotel," Emma said.

"Who won?" The Kahuna asked.

"Me." Emma said closing her eyes life was no perfect.

Staff House

Emma's Pov

"Hey." I said as coming up to the staff house, "I won!"

"Cool," they all said including Reef. Johnny came up lifted me up and spined me around adn kissed me.

I closed me eyes and Johnny asked what was wrong. "I fell like someone watching me." I replied and Johnny squeezed me tighter while kissing the top of my head.

Nobody's Pov

As Johnny kept kissing Emma's head while someone said "Emma."

AN: Sorry this chapter so short clifffy. Snow day for me today yes.

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I only own Marcus**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey," Brophsef said, "Something called The Notebook is coming on."

"What," Reef said.

"The notebook," I said, " It's based on The Notebook book by Nicholas Sparks. It's a romance about two teens that fall in love, quickly seperated by the girls upper class parents, years passed then their passion is reconnected."

"Night." Reff and Bropshef said running upstairs.

"I'll watch it with you," Johnny said as I kissed him on the check.

"Thanks." I said as it started.

About though the middle I fell asleep. When I woke up I say a guy standing at the steps of the staff house I realized it was Marcus.

"Marcus, what are you doing here." I croaked.

"Came to see you," he said as he smiled that evil smile.

"Leave," I yelled as Johnny got up and smacked him.

"Fine, I'll be back for you my angel." Marcus said.

"First, I'm DO NOT call me Princess, second, You will not because of last time I ran into you, third, I AM NOT your angel." I scream at him as Fin came down stairs and him hit with her surfboard.

"Night," I told Johnny as I kissed him on the lips and ran up to my room.

"What was that?" Lo asked when I walked onto the room. While Fin told her the story of a creep coming and Emma yelling at him.

"Three years ago I met him, he liked me, my mom bought his horse, he kissed me and left. That is why Arlo runs free." I said.

"Oh, he touches you he is dead." Lo said as she hugged me.

"Let's get to bed." FIn said dropping the subject.

That was the first night I didn't have a dream.

The next day

After work me and Johnny had a date to the movies we were gonna watch Twilight because the Kahuna wanted someone to watch it for a convention so he would know both views of the movie.

When the movie started and the line: I didn't know how I would die. Johnny said" Is this supposed to be a romance movie. I nodded yes. I counted this would be the three-hunderedth's time I saw this movie.

After the movie Johnny said to the Kahuna that it was weried and I smacked him. I told Kahuna, "I love the movie, I saw it three hundered times, I've been to a concention girls will be arguing Team Edward or Team Jacob, I'm Team Edward, and boys don't get that most of the girls feel like they are sometimes put in Bella's place and that vampires are really sexy." Johnny cringed at the word _sexy_.

"So how was it." Brophsef asked Johnny.

"I didn't get the meaning of it." He replied, "But Emma did."

"Watch you tell the Kahuna?" Reef asked as Fin and Lo were coming up the steps.

"Yeah tell us what you think." Lo begged.

"Kay, I love the movie it;'s the three-hundred time I saw it, Girls will be arguing Team Edward or Team Jacob, I'm team Edward, and boys don't get the that most girls sometimes feel like they are put in Bella's place, and vampires are sexy." Johnny cringed again. I laughed.

"There was fire, she bout got turned into a vampire, she about died, and a building burned down." Johnny said.

"The fire was to destroyed the guy that was trying to kill Bella, Edward's true love, he bit here and Edward sucked out the venom, she landed up in the hospital, they didn't mean to burned down the ballet studio. She turns into a vampire at the end of the series." I said kissing him.

"Fine I give up," he replied kissing me.

**AN: I'm in love with Twilight. Team Edward all the way! **

**Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier: I do not owh Stoked. **

**Chapter 7**

"You owe me an explaition." Johnny said before he kissed Emma on the cheeck.

"He kissed me and left, took his horse and let it free, though." Emma said giggling at the thought of the memory.

"Now who would kiss you and leave." Johnny said as he picked her up and spined her around.

"Him." Emma said after she kissed him on the lips.

"Dude, what was with all the screaming did you two had a fight." Reef asked.

"No one of Emma's exes tried to get Emma back, she yelled at him and Fin hit him in the head with a surfboard." Johnny replied kissing Emma's head.

"Who'd Fin hit in the head with a surfboard, and what was with all that yelling last night? Brophsef asked. Then Johnny told the story. "Och that gotta hurt." He repied.

"He got hit in the head with a fish, saddle, and a horseshoe, one right after another." Emma said.

"You thew all that at him?" Johnny asked as she nodded, "Why?"

"Let's just say that's what happens when guys cheat on me." She replied kissing his cheeck.

"You better not do that bro." Brophsef said. Johnny nodded as Fin and Lo walked down the stairs.

"Who better not do what?" Lo asked.

"Johnny better not cheat on Emma, that guy Fin hit cheated on Emma and he got hit with a fish, saddle, and a horseshoe." Reef said as Emma kissed Johnny.

At Emma's lunch Amie and Meggie were leaving back home.

"Okay, tell Micheal, Nat, Britney, Vince, Catlin, Xray, Zoey, Ashley, Dillion, Fisher, Gracie, Hannah, Jay, Kim, Lewis, Quil, Will, Erin, Tiff, Yolanda, Urin, Irin, Owen, Paul I said hi, and tell Samantha when I come to vist in Spring Break she is soooo dead. Kay?" Emma said as Amie and Meggie nodded.

They said there goodbyes and they left.

"I love you, Emma, I always have since the first day I met you and I always will." Johnny said.

"I love you to Johnny." She replied as they kissed and all felt perfect.

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, there is one chapter left, techinally and Epliouge. Set 10 years later that is all I'm going to say.

REVIEWS ARE GOOD, SO REVIEW!


	8. Epliouge

**Disclamer: I do not own Stoked only there kids that I came up with**

**Epliouge**

"Mommy, mommy you got a letter from Amie." A six year old girl Emma.

"Okay, Joy." Emma said getting the letter from the little girls hand, "Where's daddy and Holly."

"Daddy's hangin out with Reef and Holly hangin out with Kai." Joy said as Emma pick up one of her little girls.

Emma and Johnny got married seven years ago when Emma was nineteen and Johnny was twenty one year later they had two twins named Joy and Holly. Joy had Emma's skin color, hair color and Johnny's eyes while Holly had Emma's skin color and eyes and Johnny's hair color. Holly had a thing for Reef's and Fin's little six year old Kai while Joy had a thing for Brophsef's and Lo's little seven year old boy Bane.

When Johnny and Holly got back she told them what the letter had said.

"That's geart now the whole group will be together." Johnny said. Meggie moved here last year.

"Yeah," I said kissing him.

Three Months later

"Mommy did you see? I made the jump!" Joy screamed with delight. Joy would juggle both, but Holly was a sufer that will not get on a horse.

"I know, come on everyone's watin for us." Emma said as she grabbed her bag.

"Mommy, I want to teach horse back riding like you when I grow up." Joy said running up to catch up to her mom.

"Kay," she said as they got in the car, they were going to meet up with Reef, Fin, Kai, Brophsef, Lo, and Bane to go surfing.

"Hey what took you so long." Lo said while Baine kissed Joy on the cheeck. She gave her a glare and they relized, Joy is fifty fifty when it comes to surfing and riding.

"So let's surf!" Reef yelled as they all ran into the ocean.

After they finshing surfing they had a bonfire and Holly and Kai sat side by side Emma prented not to see them hold hands, but Baine kissed Joy on the lips.

'My life is perfect.' Emma thought. She had great freinds, a amazing husband, two amazing twin girls, and a beautiful home. Here life was perfect.

AN: Okay, I awlay like happy endings MY PARENTS ARE DIVORCED !! THat is why I like happy endings!! For the last time Review this story!!


End file.
